Influences
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: Demyx picks up some language on one of his recent missions and decides to use it...much to Zexion's anxiety... Zemyx! Fluffish


The day had ambled on, as it is prone to do, until there wasn't all that much of it left. This small scent of dusk filled the lungs of those who breathed it and watched the others who never watched. It was near dark and the Members of Organization XIII were all busy with their respective work.

Demyx walked slowly on, thinking to himself about his most recent field work trip he'd been assigned. He'd only just gotten back and there was still so much to recollect and process. He knew very well that he couldn't do it all alone, so as usual, he wandered on towards Zexion's room.

The Cloaked Schemer always proved good at listening and even better at recording information for dissection in an attempt to find any value in the data. Zexion wanted the knowledge; Demyx was simply grateful for someone to listen to him.

It had gotten quite frustrated in the Organization. Everyone was buzzing in and out of their business so quickly, that if interrupted, they might grow stingers and barbs to hurl at whoever decided to interval their work. Demyx, always the social Nobody, liked company and without anyone to talk to, his boredom tended to increase. Therefore, the typically quiet, researching schemer was perfect for a communication of some sort, even if it boiled down to business.

Demyx cleared his mind to the present as he approached the thick wooden door of his Superior's room. He knocked quickly with rhythm as apathy greeted his harmony. He entered the study and for what it was worth asked how Zexion was doing…and as usual, Zexion replied his usual reply.

"Number IX, I have work to do; please confine yourself to the mission data or else go continue your work." Demyx met this lackluster response with his usual brightness and continued right along with his schedule. He began unraveling the details of his trip as Zexion listened, nodded and made an occasional note.

At the end, there was little room left to sigh, but Demyx accomplished it nevertheless. "Oh, it was a very interesting world Zexion! It was! You should have seen everything they had there! There were giant metallic wheels that took people into the air for a few minutes and all kinds of strange food that people were eating! You should have seen them eating what they called, "Hot dogs"!

"They were these weird pieces of meat that they had stuffed into pieces of deformed bread; then they covered it all in a bunch of different kinds and colors of thick liquid! It was crazy!

"I was almost tempted to try one…" He stopped here and stuttered explanation as a wary look from Zexion caught his thoughts, "As research of course! Only as research…but it truly was an amazing place…so different from here…even the people! They were dressed the strangest I think I've ever seen!

But even the things they said were strange! I still have no clue what some things they said meant…maybe they spoke another language…there was something they kept saying about the "Bronks" or something…maybe it was "Brooklyn?" I'm not all that sure…but their conversation…I think I might use some now and then just to remind me of that place…"

Zexion looked up again. "Number IX, was there anything useful in the period of time that you have been talking or has it been simply a trip to a festival for you? I have too many things to do for you to merely waste my time." Demyx frowned. "Well…I just wanted to tell you about what I saw…but, if you don't want to hear, then I'll leave you alone to your work…"

Demyx shifted and slowly stood up from the chair that he had taken place in. He often wondered if that chair was just for him due to its placement. He had the perfect amount of room to cross his legs in that seat and that was not an easy task. The chair seemed unoffended as Demyx walked to the door.

He turned as he opened it calling something out as he left the room, "Love ya Zexy!"

This…was not usual.

Zexion's head snapped to attention with wide disbelieving eyes, but they came to nothing as Demyx had vacated the room. The remaining occupant's concentration was shot. And so it seemed, it should be. He furrowed deeply, feeling a strange settling sensation in the doubt dripping from his eyes into his stomach. It might have been anger amongst the sediment or perhaps a seeping sense of sadness in the sand. But the most fitting description was the pure sharp tinge of bitterness.

He glanced at the left side of the room, scanning objects as though trying to find something to release wrath upon, but only finding books. He quickly located the desired product as he navigated shelves. He left his seat for only a few moments, reaching up and lifting a dictionary from its intended home.

His well trained fingers sifted through pages until he trapped a page that held the word he looked for.

"_Love…" _he thought with little hesitance, but with an ample supply of cynicism. He sorted through definitions. Some looking similar to these:

"n. 1 A strong tender affection; deep devotion, as to one's child, parent, etc."

Zexion smirked at this. "For anyone to have anything as ridiculous a thing as this…of all things…a parent…or child…"

"2 The affection felt by two persons who are sexually attracted to one another."

Zexion's smirk faded only slightly, still maintaining its arrogance, but losing a bit of its confidence. He murmured, "Strange…that two people…still ridiculous for circumstances of this world, but strange…"

"3 A person who is the object of another's affection."

Zexion startled heavily at this. He had been acquainted with the foreign word "love" many times over his years. He'd found it in books, in conversation, in papers, but had dismissed it each time as a tedious emotion. He'd known an idea of the concept, but reading the definition always brings about a different feeling altogether.

"Is this a _joke?_ Of all things, love is not something feasible to such a world. Why on earth would Demyx say such a thing…?"

"4 A very great interest or fondness: _love_ of learning."

Zexion's eyebrows raised a tad at this. "Perhaps…it may not be as far-fetched as… ridiculous…" He continued looking through definitions, sauntering through seemingly useless explanations depicting a Roman god and a tennis score. He did let his eyes continue walking through the page however to mixed results.

"-**fall in love** to begin feeling affection or passionate interest."

He hardly noticed as he flew through the page.

"-**in love** Experiencing love; enamored."

He reached his stopping place at one of the final definitions.

"-**make love** 1 To have sexual intercourse."

Zexion slammed the book shut before any other word could be read. He looked around again, slightly unsettled from what he'd been and slightly unnerved, which was a large step from his usual emotional coma. There was something he didn't like about the situation and the repeating words in his head were not helping the feeling his stomach provoked.

Zexion waited. There was little else that he felt he could do. His mind was distracted and his concentration shot as it had been earlier, but still he could not form the opinions that his usually analytical mind could perform. And so, he waited.

It was not long before his target returned. He had guessed that it would only be a matter of time before there was a rhythmic knock at the door, this time met with more transience than before. Demyx entered completely unaware and resumed his seemingly uninterrupted seat in "his" chair. Zexion, for the first time, initiated the conversation before Demyx could open his mouth.

"Number IX, what _precisely_ did you mean with the phrase you uttered as you left this room earlier?" Zexion's worry was on his tongue, but Demyx didn't seem to notice as he answered instantly. "OH! It was something I heard when I went on my trip earlier! Of course, I had to add your name, but still it fit great! All you have to do is stick "love ya" in front of a nickname and that's what you use to say goodbye in that world! Isn't that neat?"

Zexion was not amused. "Number IX, do you know the connotations of the phrase that you used?" Demyx cocked his head. "Huh? No, what do you mean?" Zexion interlaced his fingers and with the graceful bite of an ice skater froze his target in place with frigid criticism.

"_It references love!_ Of all things, it references love. Do you know the meanings of that word? Besides the obvious point that you remain oblivious to most everything that comes from your mouth, do you realize that love signals that you have either a strong attraction to me or see me as a parent or child?

Do you realize that in some symbolic way, you were inferring that you and I have some sort of agreed relationship on both our parts? Or that by saying this, you mean to imply that you would like to have sexual intercourse with me?"

Zexion's apparently monotone rant was kept at steady pace to prevent any absence of order. This uncaring tense of mood made Demyx grow more and more uncomfortable. When the last sentence fell from Zexion's mouth, Demyx took great care to keep from moving his own mouth, let alone picking it up off the floor.

After a few moments of silence, there was a small voice of Demyx in reply. "oh…so that's what it means…" After that, another few moments of silence passed before Demyx abruptly left the room, leaving "his" chair lonely and Zexion slightly irritated without an answer as well as confused at the sudden disappearance.

Zexion thought for a while after that, thinking on events, on the expression Demyx's face had given and plummeted and even on his own method of execution when relaying his disgust with "love." Zexion was at war in some cases, thinking.

There was little room for his doubt in the strange feeling that encompassed a large part of his mind. It merely said to his thoughts, "Perhaps you shouldn't have said it quite that way. After all, he's a Nobody, like you, and why would Nobodies care for such things?

"Then again, you did say what you thought and that may have been too much. He can't handle the things you can. You should know that. And besides, why insult someone who merely comes to your room to keep you compa—"

Zexion cut that voice off immediately. "Quiet," he thought. He refused to let such thoughts enter his head. The only issue was that they were clearly far too deep in his brain to be eradicated by a simple silence. This was where Zexion decided to sleep.

The next day went by as usual as the previous had. It ambled by, quickly and quietly so as time fled too quickly to catch and was still hard to watch. Zexion had already been researching, studying and thinking. His situation seemed to had not changed at all and despite large amounts of thought, there was little that would change it except action.

But what that action would come down to…was something he had not figured out at that particular time…

He almost didn't need a second thought as before and literally amazingly as usual, considering yesterday's occurrences, there was a rhythmic knock at the door. Zexion peered up quickly, emerging from his ideas and calling out with less doubt than usual for the entering. Demyx complied and was found to be in his usual spirits as he had been earlier the earlier day.

Zexion was cautious, wondering how his words had affected the seemingly cheerful member. He had still few ideas along the rims of his head and those were last resorts. Everything else at this point was up to the other person.

Demyx looked as pleased as usual and reported in a ringing tone, "I've come with more mission info!" Zexion nodded nonchalantly, observing each minute detail he could, not from the data, but from Demyx. There didn't seem to be any change in the other person. He seemed as he usually did.

At the end of the talk Demyx stood from his chair and smiled a little before walking over to the door. He opened it and had one foot out as he called in exact pitch and tone, "Love ya Zexy!" Zexion was caught in immediate attention once more, but actually caught a glimpse of the attention-grabber.

There was a mere flash of something as Zexion saw Demyx's face turn slightly, his left eye curled back to look at his Superior. There was a glimmer of something in that eye, something that corresponded with the curved lips along Demyx's face. This was what Zexion saw before Demyx disappeared once again from the room.

And Zexion, for the first time, which was very unusual for him, said,

"Huh?"

A/N: Hello everyone! Yeah, I wrote another Zemyx cause I wanted to…even though actually this was the first Zemyx fic idea that I had, I just wrote the other one first…heehee.

So, as the first line of my notes indicates, this IS supposed to be fluff. The other story was supposed to be true ROMANCE while this was supposed to be FLUFF. …Of course…my fluff writing isn't quite as cuddly as many other people's…but…I try! I do! Really! (teary eyes)

I know, I know…it probably didn't seem all that fluffy, but I was trying to actually write fluff…and for any of you that read the author's notes (or author's novel as mine should be called) of my other Zemyx fic, Water's Edge, you know that I struggle with fluff…

But…I thought that it was cute anyway…aw, Zexy's adorable when he's confused! ^_^ (I'll just let you all picture him at the end of the fic)

And Demyx is shown…interestingly. I don't want to make Demyx 1) A child, 2) a moron or 3) a useless side character. So, portraying him through Zexy's crit was difficult…

Um…writing Zexy and Demy is really just me playing it by what I get out of their characters, so if my dialogue is COMPLETELY inaccurate, then please just kinda pay attention to the story for what I wanted to use the dialogue for. ^_^

Zexy couldn't bring himself to say "sex!" Hee.

I'm still not sure why I portray the characters as I do…I guess it's just the feel that I've gotten from them…I always seem to write Zexion as a bitter cynic and Demyx as an optimistic artist/dreamer/visionary…I think…I guess…

Also, as I have said before, I know basically nothing at all about the Kingdom Hearts Universe, so please go easy on me when reviewing. If the characters are OOC, well then, there's not much I can do about it…

I AM COLLECTING THE MANGA THOUGH! So, once I finish getting them all, I'll read them, okay?

And this story was supposed to just be a cute little thing anyway…so…I don't see where there would be TOO much hostility towards me…

^_^ But I do like to write for Kingdom Hearts! It's a fun series to write for.

The dictionary excerpts are actually from a dictionary (one of the many I own that was closest to me at the particular time), so Webster's has complete rights to those definitions used in the story. They are from my favorite dictionary (believe it or not, I actually have a favorite), so yeah! GO DICTIONARIES!

…The story is mine though…the story is mine…

And for anyone that was wondering, which I'm sure there are probably a few, Demy took a trip to Coney Island! …And he liked it very much. ^_^

Also, um…This story as well as the other Zemyx that I have up here, both the Romance and the Fluff, are dedicated to my friend CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, who introduced me to Zemyx and is a wonderful person. I LUVS THEM! Here's another Zemyx for ya!

I hope you enjoyed the story! (Bows)

Hugs for reviewers!


End file.
